Naruto Carols
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: X3 a fun story for all. it's not really a story, but just random one shots with some music! Have Fun! and reviews would be nice too. XD Happy Holidays!
1. The Very First

Ok, I know I did a Halloween story that was a complete bust, but I've had this chapter sitting on my computer for a few months now, and I have 2 other chapters written up and another 2 in mind. I way more ready for this than I was for Halloween! For chapter one, please enjoy Naruto and Lee havin' some fun and annoying the crap outta everyone! (Truly, that's Kiba and Naruto's job, but hey, Lee needs spotlight too!)

-S-T-O-R-Y- -T-I-M-E-

Lee and Naruto/Chopping down a "Christmas Tree" in Shino's front yard\ It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday. Not your normal average everyday!

Shino/Frowns, hearing the sound of metal to wood\ Sounds like some one killed my old apple tree,/Looks outside, seeing the two, and his fallen tree, and glares at them\ Naruto and Lee why d'you do this to me?

Lee and Naruto/spinning and holding hands\ the world feels like its spinning in loverly-

Shino: go away before I harm you bodily-

Lee and Naruto: This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to meeeee!

----- Later -----

Lee and Naruto: they'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of snow!

/Naruto spots Sasuke and stands next to him\

Lee: hey Naruto who's that under the mistletoe?

Sasuke:/looks at the mistletoe, then looks at Naruto who has a stupid grin on his face, then realized what was going on\ what, who, me/blushes slightly\ would you look at the time, I should goooo/runs away\

/Naruto looks at Lee and shrugs\

----- Later -----

Ino/looking at Sasuke, then glares at Sakura\ people seem a little more sisterly

Sakura/was also looking at Sasuke, but glares at Ino\ here's a special something to you from me /hands her a month old fruit cake that's says: "Sasuke belongs to Sakura", then Sakura walks away\

Ino/scoffs, then throws the thing in the trash, filled with other cakes with similar messages\

Lee and Naruto: even all the trash has Christmas it smell so sweetly!!

Akamaru/barks\ (in place of Gary's meow)

Lee and Naruto: This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me-

Neji/thinking no ones watching him, silly dance included\ la la-la la-la la-la la-la la-la la-la la-la la-la la-la la-la la-la la-la la-la la-la la-la . /Sees Lee and Naruto watching him and he sends fire igniting glares their way, causing them to take off running.\

-----Later-----

/Lee and Naruto throw rocks at Shikamaru's window. One rock thrown by Lee breaks the window, and Shikamaru sticks his head out threw the broken shards.\

Shika/Sighs\ what do you want can't you see that I'm busy?

Lee and Naruto/Doing a little tap dancing number with some huge plastic candy canes\ step out side we got something for you to see/Naruto slips and falls, the candy cane flying out of his hands and hitting Lee\

Shikamaru/He takes a look at his house, brightly decorated, and his face deadpans\ Naruto take this stuff down immediately…

Hinata and Kiba/Eating, but Hinata stops to sing while Kiba sings with his mouth full\ Chestnuts roasting and burns to the 3rd degree /Holds up their hands for the readers to see the burn marks on it, before Kiba starts to choke on his chestnuts\

-----Later-----

/Every one is together under the Konoha Christmas Tree\ (even if they don't wanna be there XD)

Everyone: Tonight things are as good as they seem to be!

Tenten: A star on top will complete all the scenery /Throws a shurikin and it sticks to the top of the tree.\

Lee and Naruto: This Christmas feels like-

Choji/In a very high pitched voice.\ The very first Christmas to meeeee/he laughs\

Everyone: This Christmas feels like-

Choji/In a very high pitched voice.\ The very first Christmas to meeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

/Everyone looks at him strangely, and he shrugs.\

-T-H-E- -E-N-D-

How's that for some x-mas crack? XD a little nod to Yaoi fan's in there… if you cant spot it…. Well….

Anyways, review! Even just an –lol- would be better than nothing… it will take up about only ½ min of your life... (depending on how long your review is XD)

UPCOMING SONGS:

Baby its cold outside

12 days of Christmas

Rudolf the red-nose reindeer (What does _that _have to do with the show Naruto? Wait and find out XD)


	2. Naruto the Red Nosed Ninja!

Nothin to say here. Naruto wouldn't be mine; this would have been an episode …

--------------------

Snow continued to fall in Konoha. It had been snowing for almost a week now, and they had pretty much 6 feet in snow. Most sane people would only leave their house for important things, such as food items, or oh-my-gosh-I-forgot-to-get-this-gift items. This doesn't mean there were no people outside at all. Lots of kids were playing in the snow, but they, of course, had been bundled up to the point where they could barley bend down to reach the snow. Yep, these were the sane people of Konoha

The Ninja of Konoha were a different story; far from sane.

Especially Naruto, who hadn't bothered to change into some slightly warmer clothing before heading out to training. Believe me when I say he was paying for it dearly.

"AH- CHOOOOOOO!" He sneezed, shivering in his "Nearly Highlighter" orange suit. This caused his slightly warmer teammate in blue to groan in annoyance. Sakura stopped her groan short, but had her share of annoyance written all over her face.

"Naruto-san, you're sick. Please just go home and rest for the day" She said to him, this time, with worry in her voice.

"And next time, come with a coat Dobe" Sasuke added.

Naruto pitifully glared at Sasuke, then grinned at Sakura, his red nose getting more attention from her eyes than anything else. He sniffled lightly before continuing "Nonsense Sakura, Dattebayo. I'm f-" He cut himself off with another sneeze.

"Do it Sakura" Sasuke said plainly, annoyance breaking though his voice.

Naruto sent a more powerful, challenging glare in Sasuke's direction, but getting no reply, his glare turned into a questionable look after seeing Sakura perform hand signs. "Do what?" He asked, almost in alarm.

Sakura finished the hand signs and rubbed her hands themselves together, getting friction and warmth. Completely avoiding the question, she spoke "I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is."

Naruto shivered, feeling something other than the cold. What were they planning? Why were they joining up like this? Trying to get rid of him or something!? A conspiracy!

And no one was around; no one would hear him as he called out for help-

Naruto wasn't sure he heard it at first. A faint sound of jingling bells. The sound became louder, then he heard…. Music…?

(The script writing (Sakura: blah blah) will we singing, and the normal writing ("Oh Shit…. Dattebayooooo") Will be Naruto, because he doesn't sing XD, and Italics in the scripted writing (Sasuke: _eats a Popsicle)_ Will be actions. Hope you got all of that!)

Sasuke: You know Sakura, Kiba Hinata and Shino…..

_Naruto looked completely mystified as he looked at Sasuke_ "…"

Sakura: Sasuke and Choji and Shika and Ino…

_Naruto frowned, knowing this sounded familiar to him. _"… What are you guys do-"

Both: But do you recall? The most strangest rookie of all?

"Eh? Bushy brows? I didn't here his name!" _Naruto shouted in triumph. This only earned him an exasperated look from Sakura and annoyed look from Sasuke, who was muttering something along the lines of "idiot…" Sakura sighed._

Sakura: Naruto the red nosed ninja.

Had a very shiny nose…

"Oh what the hell?"

Sakura: and if you ever saw it.

You can even say it glows…

"What's going on Dattebayo?"

Sasuke: _flatly_ all of the other Ninja…

Used to laugh and call him names…

They never let Naruto….

Join in any ninja games…

Both: Then one foggy Christmas eve, Hokage came to say….

_The 3__rd__ Hokage pops up out of nowhere, wagging his finger at Naruto with jolliness._

3rd Hokage: Naruto with your spirit bright, wont you protect our village tonight?

_Naruto stumbles back and falls into the snow out of shock, and points at the elderly man, stammering:_

"S-Sakura –Chan! I s-see dead people!!!"

_The Hokage disappears, leaving Naruto pointing at thin air_

Sakura: Then all the ninja loved him…

Sasuke: _sarcastically _as they shouted out with glee…

Both: Naruto the red nosed ninja…  
you'll go down in history!

…

Naruto blinked once.

He blinked again, but heard nothing.

"What are you doing lying in the snow like that stupid?"

Suddenly feeling the snow's cold again, Naruto jumped up. He pointed at Sasuke, then Sakura. "You two are insane, lemme tell you that."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for a moment, and then sent a blank stare Naruto's way. This may or may not have caused him to laugh weakly, still sniffling.

"So, how long did it take you two for you to come up with that song, Dattebayo?"

There was a short silence.

"What song?" Sakura asked, frowning.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Naruto the red-nosed ninja! You were singing Naruto the red nosed ninja! And so was Teme!"

This caused per said person to scoff. "And you saying that _we're_ insane…" he muttered. Naruto opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"What's all of this about?" asked a voice. All 3 preteen looked up at Hatake Kakashi, the reason they were there. The copy nin stood in a tree, his infamous red book sticking out among all the white snow.

"This idiot over here thinks that we were singing to him"

"But you were!" Naruto countered loudly

"Kakashi-sensei, please make him go home. He's obviously delusional." Sakura reasoned

"I dunno, he seems a little off, and a bit stuffy, but otherwise ok…-" Kakashi started.

"I'm telling you Kakashi-sensei, they were singing to me, and so was the Third Hokage, Dattebayo!!"

"- Actually, I think Naruto here needs the week off" Kakashi finished, not missing a beat.

"Nani?! Why?!" Naruto asked, distressed.

"Well, you do realize the 3rd is no longer with us right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea, so?"

"And… He was…. Singing to you?"

"Yea, so?"

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, Sasuke, I'm going to 'escort' Naruto home. Mind waiting for me a little while longer?"

"No." They answered in unison

"I'm not si-" Naruto sneezed, thus disproving his cut off point

Kakashi hopped down from his branch, and flashed a wary mask-covered smile to his other two non-sick students. He put one hand on Naruto's shoulder, and used the other to make a single hand sign, and both he and the orange ninja disappeared with a small 'poof'.

"You made us _sing?_"

"Well, Sasuke-kun, you said, and I quote 'Perform a genjutsu of us doing something unbelievable.', and that was the first thing that came to my mind. Besides, it worked didn't it?"

Sasuke nodded. "Good point." After a moment, he found him self snickering quietly. "Naruto the red-nosed ninja?"

* * *

End of chappie 2!

Wooooo I'm finished! I'm so glad, because I don't know the next time I'd have a better chance to type.

Now be honest with yourselves, how many people actually thought that Sakura and Sasuke were singing, just because this is fan fiction and you thought they were ooc or something? I could very much see this happening. That is, if Sakura could actually stop being so fan-girlish for about 5 seconds, and if Sasuke actually had the intelligence to ask someone to do something for him cause he wouldet be able to do it as well. Those two could make a good team….

I'm sorry Naruto …. I have no idea were this song came from. I guess I was just thinking about Christmas carols, and suddenly, this came to mind. And what are the chances that there are 9 rookies, 2 of those which names rhyme with each other? It was so odd, I love that part! XD

Oh god I'm a wreck right now. I have finals next week for 4 days then I can get out for the holidays, which I will defiantly type a chapter of something up, but id have to survive the week and such. Wish me luck!!!! And happy holidays!

Nani?!: What?!

Teme: Bastard

Dobe: Loser

Dattebayo: Thoughts of the field (but in the dub, its equal to "Believe it!")


End file.
